


Mystery Setting

by keerawa



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Literary References & Allusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's on a quest to find the One Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Setting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP 2016 Prompt #15:Throw The Book At 'Em: Include a literary reference in today's work. Unbeta'd, so please feel free to point out any errors.

"So how's His Highness today?" asked Lestrade.

"Well, he was sulking because of his ankle," John replied, "But then he found a cold case. He's on a quest to find the One Ring."

"Really?"

"I couldn't make this up."

Lestrade approached the couch where Sherlock lay, his ankle elevated, eyes closed, hands pressed together. He leaned in and knocked on the wall.

Sherlock flinched and opened his eyes. "Yes?"

"John tells me you're working a cold case, looking for some ring?"

"That's correct." He began to sit up. John cleared his throat. Sherlock settled back down. "A number of 'Van Cleef and Arpels' pieces were stolen from museums and collections all across the world in the 1980's. None have ever turned up."

Lestrade made an encouraging noise.

"The most valuable was a gold ring set with emeralds. It was an exquisite _Serti Mystérieux_ , a Mystery Setting, one which required the maker spend months forging, carving, and setting to create this one, perfect ring."

"See?" John interrupted.

Sherlock ignored him. "If I can find the thief who stole that one ring, the most precious, I'm confident I'll be able to recover all the other jewelry as well."

"And in the Darkness bind them," John intoned.

"Yeah, that's bloody terrifying," Lestrade agreed with him. "Can't wait to read about it on your blog."


End file.
